今、我々はオフになっている
by KimikoYukimura
Summary: トランスらション


A / N：これはスウェーデンのトータルドラマワールドツアーへの挑戦の後に行われます、あなたのチームはクリス本当に本当に暑いですので、おめでとうございます。あなたとDuncanはこの物語の中では最高の友達ですが、これからももっとたくさんあることをお約束します。

\- XOXOキミコ

あなたのPOV

私はSNESコントローラ、ダンカンを持っているフラットスクリーンテレビの前の一流飛行機組に座っていました、そして私はStreet Fighterの激しいゲームの真っ只中にいました。 「あなたは私に対してAkumaを使っていますか？ハハ、頑張って。私は幼い頃からChun Liと一緒にトレーニングをしてきました。」

ダンカンは、「ああ、どうぞキミコをお願いします」と叫んだ。「みんな、俺は瞬時にでお前を喜ばせることができることを誰もが知っています、プリンセス。」彼の生意気な態度は、その雌犬コートニーとは違ってさらにもっと。 「しかし、もちろん、俺は女の子を混乱させるのは好きではないので、たぶん俺はお前に勝つことを許す。」私は彼の腕を打ちました。

「少なくとも性差別主義者」私は、「少なくともアレハンドロは私を弱者とは呼びません」と叱った。

「そうじゃなくて。」と彼は擁護した。私はいつも他の女の子とは異なる方法で男の会社を楽しんでいますが、私は男に性的に惹かれることは決してありませんでした。私は私のようにテレビゲーム、アニメ、ヘビーメタルについて話すのを楽しんでいた私の人生の中で多くの女の子を知らなかったので、私はほとんど男と友達で、私の親友はダンカンでした、私たちは同じ学校に行きました事実と私たちのどちらも今まで気づいていなかった。そうであっても、私は別の光の中で彼に会い始めたでしょう、私は性的に彼に惹かれました。

私たちが戦いを始める前に、私は「これを面白くしましょうね」と賭けることにしました。 「もし私がこのラウンドに勝ったなら、あなたは文句を言わずに私のために何かをしなければなりません。私はまだ望んでいたことを知りませんでしたが、ダンカンが彼に言ったならば、ダンカンが女の子のために何でもすることを知っていました、そして、これはほとんど変わりませんでした。私は私の拳「ディール？」差し出しましたを。

彼は「ディール」と頷いた。彼の拳は私にぶつかった。

…

結局、ダンカンは少し不公平にもかかわらず戦いに勝った。私は叫んだ。「畜生！それはプログラミングの誤りだった！それがリリースされたときにそれがゲームになることすら想定されていませんでした！くそーオールドスクールゲーム！」と私は言った。

ダンカンは「俺の黒い髪をふざけて引っ張って言った。さて、お前はそれを満たす、約束をした。」

私は私の頭を傾けると笑笑、 「そして、それはあなたが望むことは何ですか」私は尋ねました。

「見せします。」そして彼は私を迎えに行って私の肩越しに投げました。

「やあ！」私は「どこに連れて行ってくれるの？」と叫んだ。ダンカンは私を今まで見たことがないような一流の部屋から連れて行った。それはただ小さなベッドで、部屋を照らすために使われていたクリスマスライトがいくつかありました。私は何週間もこの飛行機に乗っていた、私は前にこの部屋に気づかなかったのか疑問に思いました。ダンカンは私をベッドに倒した。 「この場所は何ですか？」私は尋ねました。

ダンカンはドアをスライドさせて閉じた。 「俺はそれが無人のほうきのクローゼットにするために使用と思いますが、俺は潅水バッグ（クリス）と貨物からいくつかのものを盗んだし、それ甘いパッド作りました。」彼は答えた、「どう思いますか？」

私は「人々の周りされた後、うなずい長い間、これは夢の実現です。プライバシーを必要としていたときは、どこに行けばいいかわかりました」と彼は笑いました。 「しかし、真剣に、なぜ私たちはここにいるのですか？」私はもう一度尋ねた。

ダンカンは突然、「これが俺が欲しいものだ」と笑い声でベッドに釘付けにしました：私は彼のズボンの下に形成するのが難しいのに気づきました。 「俺にお前をファックさせてほしい」彼は私にこれをするように命じたとき彼はいつものように自信を持っていた。

私も彼が本気であることを知っていました、そして私は反撃しませんでした、その代わりに、私は笑い始めました。 「ハハハッハッハ！それが本当にあなたが望むすべてですか？」私は彼に本当に微笑みかけ、彼の頬に触れるために手を伸ばしました。 「あのさぁ、私はあなたに知らせるために一生懸命遊んだことはありませんでした、私は最初の動きをすることについてただ緊張していました。」軽い赤面は私のほおを塗りました。

ダンカンは微笑んで私の大きな青い目を見つめました。「そして俺は、俺はもっと早く言わなかったことを申し訳ありませんが、そのスベタコートニーは本当に邪魔になって、その後、グウェンは驚きで連れて行ってくれたが、俺はお前の全体の時間を愛し、俺はお前が俺を愛し知っていた。」

私は泣きたかったですちょっと、ちょっとだけ、でも私は控えた。そう、私は大人のおてんば娘かもしれませんが、私はまだ女の子らしい衣装を着ていて、女の子のように感情的になっています、そして私はまだほとんどの夜ぬいぐるみで眠っています。 ダンカンは本当に私を愛していました、それが誰かが私にそれを言ってそれを意味したのは初めてです。 DJは私が困難な状況から彼を助けてくれたときに何度か私に言ったが、彼は明らかに私を友人としてしか考えていない。

その瞬間に他に何も問題にならなかった、我々はただ情熱的にお互いにキスをするために寄りかかった。これは私の最初のキスではありませんでした、それはずっと前に起こりました、しかしそれはおそらく私が今までに持っていたであろう最も良いものでした。私たちの唾液がくっついたとき、彼の舌が私の口の中にはまり込んですべての隙間を調べました。私たちは彼の手が私の太ももを駆け上がったように永遠のように感じたものと私が彼の口の中に柔らかいうめき声を出したときに電気の衝撃が私の静脈を撃ったことについてもっとキスした。彼の手が私の服で覆われた私の上半身をローミングし始めたして私しばらくたちが化粧のためのセッションを破った後、彼は彼の完全に彫刻された胸と腹筋を明らかにするために彼のシャツを外しました。「本当に大丈夫か？」

私はうなずきました。「どうして？ あなたはAIDSを持っていますか？」私は半分冗談めかして尋ねました。

ダンカンはその質問に気を取られて自分の唾液をほんの少しぎっしり詰め込んだが、「いや」と答え、「俺は完全にきれいだ」と答えた。

「私も。」私は彼に言った、「実は…笑わないで、まだ私は処女です。」

笑ったが笑った、彼は私を嘲笑するのではなく、少し、甘い方法で。 「それでは、俺がお前の最初であることが嬉しいです。」彼は私のほおにキスをしました。彼は私のシャツのボタンを外して私の胸にキスを始めました、私はその間ずっとうめきました、それから彼は私の口を覆うことにしました。 「Shhhh！静かでなければ、誰かが俺たちの言うことを聞くでしょう。」

私は肩をすくめました。「誰も気しない。まあ、コートニーを除いて、私はひそかに彼女を虐待しています…」私はちょっと言ったことについて考えました。 「ここにはカメラはありません。そこにはありますか？」私は慌てて尋ねました。

ダンカンはビデオカメラを引き抜いた、「これだけだ。ビデオは俺の目だけのものになるだろう」と彼はウインクで言った。彼がカメラを安定した場所に設置した後、彼は私の胸にキスをしに戻った、彼は私の裏側の下に手を伸ばし、私のブラジャーを外した。私のおっぱいはそれほど大きくはありませんでした、それらは普通のサイズではありませんでした、そして私はそれにかなり当惑しました、私は顔を赤らめてそして私の視線を避けました。しかし、ダンカンはこれでフェーズ化されず、すぐにプレイし始めました、彼は左の1つを吸い始めました。

私は喜んで頭を投げ返し、あまりにも大声でうめきすぎないようにしました。 「ああ！気持ちいい。」

私は彼にいくつかの十分にふさわしい注目を集める時が来たと決めたので、私は彼のズボンを解凍して彼の巨大な陰茎をなで始めました。彼はより激しく吸って、彼の承認をハミングしました、「うーん、いい彼女だ。」彼はもう一方に同じ治療を与えるために進む前にささやきました、私が彼に電話したとき私は震えました。 「あら、お前はそれが好きですか？俺はお前をいい彼女と呼ぶときそれが好きですか？」

「うん！」私たちはお互いに研ぎ澄まされ、おおまかに言ってしまいました。捕らえられたことについて、シングルファックはもう与えられませんでした。 「ダンカン、ああ！ *キス*そう感じ…*キス*いいね！」私はエクスタシーで叫んだ。 「私は…」

「知ってるベイビー、俺を許可。」彼は私のスカートとパンティーを同時に脱いで（どういうわけか）私の膣と遊び始めました。 「ああ、お前は角質の女をファックしている、お前はとても濡れている！」彼は私の中に彼の人差し指を入れて、「まあどこにいるの…」と内側をマッサージし始めた。

私は少し混乱しました。「なんです- ああ！」

「見つけた。」と彼は意気揚々と笑顔で言いました。彼は私のGスポットを発見し、彼が2本目の指を挿入したときに何度も何度もそれを打ち始めました。 「痛いですか？」と彼は尋ねました。

私は私の頭を横に振った、「いや…気持ち！」私は私の腰を持ち上げるにつれて私はしだれました。

私が彼の11インチのちんちんをなでるように手を伸ばしている間、彼は続けました。私はほとんど手持ちのカメラを持っていたらいいのにと思います。彼は私にキスをしたので彼は尋ねた。

私の準備が整ったような気がしたら、彼は私の指を引き抜き、私を私の胃の上にひっくり返し、私が私の腰を持ち上げるのを助けました。 「これは、男性が通常お互いにセックスする方法ではありませんか？」正直なところ、私は完全に不条理なので、男性と男性のセックスは私の手の甲のように知っています。

ダンカンは肩をすくめて言った、「お前もこのような女の子とセックスすることができます」彼はコンドームを転がして私の入り口に身を寄せました。 「準備完了？」彼は尋ねた。

「準備完了」私は答えた。私は、何が起きようとしているのかについて信じられないほど緊張していました。もちろん興奮していましたが、緊張しました。彼はゆっくりと自分の中に押し込んで、私が残した無実を少しの間受け止め、それから彼は私が彼のペニスの大きさに慣れることができるようにするのをやめました。彼は大きくて、私はかなり小さかった。私は痛みと喜びが混ざり合ってうめき声を上げ、私の腰を彼の方に着地させました。

「ああ、濡れたマンコは暑くてタイトです」彼は私の内外に突き出し始めたので彼はうめき声を上げた。それは痛いが、ほんの少し痛みが喜びによって克服されたように私は大声でうめきながら私は私の口を覆った。 「ああや、キミコ！」

彼は私に早く突き刺し始めました、そして彼は同時に私のおっぱいと遊びました、 _畜生、私が彼を喜ばせるためにもっと何ができるでしょうか？_ 私は思った。彼はすごく素晴らしかったし、どういうわけか彼に返済しなければならなかったような気がしました。今、彼は私の肌にも一連の愛の噛み傷を残していました、そして、ファック、彼が私に与えていた感じはまさにそうでした…

突然、私は彼が私の子宮に突き刺さるのを感じて叫びました。「俺がこのようにお前のマンコをファックする時に、ね？」彼は命令し、「ファック」という言葉をかなり強く推しました。

私は枕の1つにうめきました。あなたが私を激しくファックしたとき、私はそれがとても大好きです！」私は枕の中に叫びました（それは彼に聞こえました）、「私はあなたのおいしいペニスのためのそのような女です！私はそれなしでは生きられません！その後、私のうめき声はずっと高くなり、私の身近さが示されました。

彼はやや大声でうめき声を上げた、「いい子だ！」彼は私をひっくり返して、大体私にキスをした。

私は下腹部にヒートプールを感じました。「ああ！来て！」私はすり切れた歯を通して叫んだ。

「ああ、俺も。」彼はもう数回激しく突き進みました、そして私は一生懸命に来ました。彼はほんの数秒後にやってきた。

…

私はパンクを私と一緒に降ろしてベッドに倒れました、私は疲れていました、そして誰が私を非難することができました。彼は私を彼の近くに抱きしめ、私は彼を抱きしめた。 「それはすごい。」同時に話しかけたとき、私たちはちょっと笑いながら笑った。

「私の処女を失い、同時にマイルの高いクラブに参加するとは思ってもいませんでした」と私は言いました。

彼は私の髪をこすって言った、「俺はEl Sportoの浴室に寝かされるとは思ってもいませんでしたが、それが俺のことを失ったところです。」彼は私の額にキスをした。

私は笑いました。「誰と一緒でしたか？」私は尋ねた。

彼は首を横に振った、「いや、それは実際には俺たちの学校のニッキヲングと一緒だった、それでも俺たちの間には続かなかった」と彼は認めた。

「だから... やった、あなたとコートニーは絶えず...」

彼は私を切り落とし、「シスターキリスタンのは、おそらく俺たちが結婚したまで、俺は全く何もしはできないだろうので、俺は提供されません。」

私は「くそー、雌犬は本当に逃した」、私たちとも笑ってキスをしました。

…

驚くべきことに、私はさらにいくつかの課題に挑戦しましたが、タイでは負けました。それはペアチャレンジでした、そして、私はダンカンとペアになりました、私たちが勝ったときからも私はとどまることができたでしょう、しかし私はどういうわけか脳震盪を得て、誤って自分自身を却下しました。それでも、ダンカンと私は秘密の関係を続けました、そして、私たちの関係はその最初の夜を越えて行きました。


End file.
